Cargo that is improperly secured can shift and fall, frequently causing accidents which are sometimes severe. Improperly secured cargo can also be the cause of loss or damage to the cargo itself, loss or damage to property, or cause environmental hazards. Thus, a need still exists for permitting safe and secure handling of cargo under a variety of conditions and, in particular, when carrying and transporting cargo on a dolly or hand truck.